


Under and above

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: One-Shots, Requests, mini-sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of one-shots not related to each other. a bit of late b-day gift to myself. will take requests. also on ffnet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bone One: A Mini Skellietale

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, i just love Undertale. I don't own it Toby Fox does! But i own anything original here!!
> 
> I'm taking requests for other shorts

I couldn't resist, i just love Undertale. I don't own it Toby Fox does! But i own anything original here!!

 

I'm taking requests for other shorts

 

Under and above

Bone One: A Mini Skellietale

By: Firehedgehog

 

Frisk was rather used to being possessed by Chara by now. And weirdness there journey took there this loop of resets. Sure they wanted the perfect end, where everyone is saved.

 

But this.. this was just weird.

 

Frisk has no idea where Chara had grabbed the device.

 

Or why the almost demonic spirit used it on Sans.

 

The side effects was rather adorable though.

 

“What a itty bitty bones,” Chara said wide eyed, the stolen device had literally turned Sans into a baby skeleton at most about two years old.

 

 _'This is new'_ Frisk sighed from the back of there shared body.

 

“So adorable, I'm keeping you,” Chara said to the rather innocent mini Sans.

 

 _'I though this was a spare no one run...'_ Frisk muttered, already sore at the fact it was Geno run.

 

“I'll call you George, and love you and hug you...” Chara said with a rather creepy cheerful grin.

 

 _'No, just no'_ Frisk cried, they did not want to see what Chara was like when she liked soemthing.

 

_**RESET** _

 

END


	2. Bone Two: Bonafusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fusion of souls, just not the way you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still take requests

Frisk stared at the fragile soul that was San, Chara had just killed the skeleton and left Frisk in charge for a few moments. They were surprised that the soul hadn't shattered yet.

But if anything, Sans was stubborn specially to live through the resets and remember anything of it.

Gently they took the soul into there hands. They hated this, this sense death, reset... never in charge of there own body except for a few minutes.

'I wonder' Frisk thought, remembering the stories of soul fusion when monsters took humans souls. Did it work the other way too?

Then, before Chara could react pulled the soul closer.

The last thing they heard was Chara's scream of rage.

OoOoO

If this is what a hangover felt like. Frisk was never going to drink ever.

Slowly they opened there eyes to see the see the false sky of the monsters world. They were about about to run there eye when they noticed that there hands were wrong. It made Frisk think of snow white, skin was white as snow.. or in this case snow.

Climbing to there feet they headed to the nearest building... which.. why were they by Sans place?

Shrugging. They headed in enjoying that it was them moving the body and not Chara. Quickly they found a building, and had to stare.

Standing there was a was a rather beautiful teen that looked around sixteen but genderless. Bone white skins... and Frisks own brown hair that went down mid back. But the eyes were all Sans, but large blue eyes that glowed with what looked like monster Magic.

In fact it was rather cool.

But Frisk knew that it wouldn't last long. They could feel there body reject this fusion, after all there body was human and not magic like a monsters was. Already Frisk could feel there body becoming weaker, breathing harder and heart pumping too fast in struggle.

For a moment they wondered what would happen if they allowed death to take them while like this. Would it allow this loop of death to end. Hey already knew that it would just reset, with Chara once again playing puppet master with there body.

A glowing item appeared in the air, almost mockingly.

Maybe if they were lucky, next loop Sans would be able to stop Chara for good.. or even free Frisk.

RESET

END


End file.
